Tell Tale Heart: Continuing From Where it Left Off
by Hot-Sexy-Trees
Summary: From being dressed up as a piece of candy to meeting Edward Cullen, anything can happen if you killed a man, and the police are after you. Anything.... Rated T just to be safe. R&R OOC
1. wd16

_For ELA, we had just finished reading "Tell-Tale Heart", and for homework, we were suppose to continue from where it left off. Our teacher said we could be as crazy as we wanted, and so, some of us went a little insane. Even though we do not match Edgar Allen Poe's great goriness, we did think up some pretty crazy stuff. Plus, don't forget to mention OOC. We do have two crossovers, mine and Ser-Claire's. You'll see....._

_Hope you enjoy,_

_wd16_

* * *

**wd16**

Just as the police stealthily closed in on me. I heard the sound of glass shattering. I knew it well, the screeching sound. It caused my ears to feel as if they were going to explode. The one thought that riveted through my head was, who had the audacity to crash through _my _window?

I looked up to see a man, an immortal creature in the form of a man. In the rays of the sun, his cold, pale skin glittered like a thousand diamonds. Seemingly so, it vexed me. The creature's skin, just like the old man's eye, gave me a feeling of complete unease.

It was then that I conceived the same thought, the same horrible thought. I would have to kill this beautiful, terrifying creature.

"You there," one of the frightened policemen called most vehemently. "What is your business here? What is your name?"

The creature flashed a smile and flipped back his bronze hair. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I came here to... dance!"

The creature, Mr. Cullen, began to flail his arms and legs like the moron he seemed. However, he would never be the object of someone's derision; he was too, what's that word, hot?

Suddenly, a flash of yellow shot in front of me coming from a crevice in the wall. It appeared wrapped around Mr. Cullen's leg. It was... a sponge?

"Oh, Edward," it gasped. "I love you!" The sponge clutched tighter to Mr. Cullen's leg. With my acute sense of sight, I could see every pore in the sponge's body.

Mr. Cullen attempted to stifle a groan. "Spongebob, I love Bella, not you." Mr. Cullen gave Spongebob a hypocritical smile.

This was interesting. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

_Well, I think I did well. If, however, you're disgusted, move on to the next one. Arianna Elizabeth Jackson's. I like hers._

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Arianna

_Hey! Now, since I'm posting all of these at once, I have no idea if you guys reviewed or not, but I hope you did! Here's Arianna's story!_

_wd16_

* * *

**Arianna**

I sank down to the floor in relief. That heart would no longer vex me. After a few moments, I looked up to see if they, the policemen, were gone. I groaned. They were still there. Then, suddenly, I turned around. Was I conceiving a vision, or was there really a gorgeous lady that had enough audacity to come into this old man's house? Suddenly, I was felled with an acute desire to learn her name, so I picked myself up off the ground, brushed some dirt off my pants, and walked over to her.

"Hi, hello," I started. "What is your name?" I tried to say stealthily although it didn't work very well. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"I am the one known as Artemis, goddess of the hunt." My mouth literally fell open in amazement. Staring into a crevice I had created when I buried the old man, my mind racing. She was one of my most favorite literary characters _ever_. I've read every book ever written about her. My most burning passion, after killing the old man that is, was to go to her old temple in Athens.

"Ma'am, I'm honored. Here, have some tea," I said, tripping over that stupid cat as I got up.

"No thank you. I'm not here for refreshments." My face fell. "I'm here to tell you what you must do to repent."

"Repent, m'lady?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, repent. That man was one of Demeter's most beloved sons. I'm afraid it might turn out like the whole thing with winter if you don't."

"Ah." I was throughly scared. I did not want to be solely responsible for sending the world into another Ice Age, so I listened.

"You must go to the mountains of Austria and work for her man at the farm called Lipotics for seven years and twenty three days after your last complaint. Have fun!"

I immediately packed up my belongings and rushed over to Austria. Let's just say, it's impossible to clean up goose and horse poo without complaining at least a little.

* * *

_Okay... Arianna's was really imaginative, but she, like me, was bored and came up with this for fun..... Next one is a friend of ours', Marie!_

_R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Marie

_Here is our good friend, Marie and her quite funny story._

_wd16_

* * *

**Marie**

As I looked at the police officer's jaws hang down, I had figured out what I had just done. While I ran, trying to escape, my feet vehemently pounded on the floor. I climbed down the stairs, stealthily looking around for the officers. The door ahead of me, which had a small crevice, in it, called me to run through it. Oww.... I was supposed to open the door, not run into it! As I got up, the officers ran down the stairs, scared I scrambled out the door.

After an hour of running, I smelled something with my acute sense of smell. Was it sausage, pancakes, egg, bacon? BACON? That was it! Before I knew it, I was in the back of the police car, handcuffed. Being in the back of that car, knowing I was going to jail, vexed me. When I looked out the window, we were at the jail- no, we passed I, huh? Oh, no-not here- not the Candy Barn. The police dragged me inside and made me dress up as a gaint piece of candy. All of a sudden, little kids started swarming me! No! This is major revenge-maybe I shouldn't have killed the old man. I would be the derision after all this was over

* * *

_Short but sweet. Give it up for our pal, Marie! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Next is our other friend, Ser-Claire._


	4. SerClaire

_Hey, here is, I think, the last installation of our little chronicles. I don't know though, so I'm going to keep it in the In Progress category. You never know. So, hope you enjoyed it! Here is Ser-Claire!_

_wd16_

* * *

**Ser-Claire**

Finally, the beating stopped, but my head was still pounding. I looked up at the officers. They were looking at me as if I were a mad man, which as I have told you, I am no such thing. I stood up straighter and straightened my shirt. I knew they were about to handcuff me, and so, I had to think quick. Just then, my acute hearing, allowed me to hear someone knocking on the door. The cops said that I could get the door, but I was going to jail. They vexed me to the extreme, but I did go to get the door. I opened the creaky door with the chain lock still on so that I could see who it was through the crevice. I was shocked that he had the audacity to show up at this hour.

Jeb was a weird man. He kept to himself and was always stealthily disappearing for days. Nobody knew where he went, but nobody wanted to ask. And he was not alone. He was with a young man that I had never seen before.

"Hello. I came to speak with the man that lives hear. Is there a problem?"

The cop on my left answered, "This man is going to jail for first degree murder."

"Goodness. Well, I still would like to have a word with him." He stifled a yawn and side-glanced at the young man. The young man smiled, and to my surprise, his face was changing. He was becoming more hairier. His teeth were becoming more long and sharp like fangs. I noticed that the cops were trembling. The morphed man took a clawed hand and swiped at the cops who then jumped back and fainted.

I was amused. Ha! What wimps. I turned my attention back to Jeb.

He looked at me and said, "I believe we can help each other."

I smiled. I was not going to jail.

* * *

_Ah, a crossover with Maximum Ride!!!!!!!!! Beautiful. NOW, Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Just as a little thing before hand, Ser-Claire might continue this. We are hoping she will!_

_Peace out._


End file.
